Deceit
by Loper42
Summary: I, King Edmund the Just was no fool, but I was new to governing a country. I had never suspected the treachery to come. It takes a certain kind of ill smile to attempt the act which seemed so wrong–and yet the king of telmar was eager.


A/N: My new one-shot was motivated by the deceit I found in the ballot for the Narnia Revolution Awards. Certain authors that received the proper amount of 3 nominations for the Awards were not put in the actual voting page. These authors include: **Follower_of_Aslan, Xanthie****, AnnCann, and wallACEwho**. I'm close friends with one of the authors, who was quite upset that every single nomination didn't count. Now, I realize certain requirements need to be met in order for voting to work, but its common courtesy to explain these reasons and have them clear for anyone entered into the contest. But they are not clear!

To take perfectly legible nominations and destroy them is like stabbing someone in the back. Its wrong! I know four authors were not informed they would be excluded from the ballot. They thought their stories met the guidelines and were given no response. (If you don't believe a word I say, here's the h t t p : / / n a r n i a f a n f i c t i o n ?topic=136.0 to the ballot as of 11/20/09 8:08 PM: ) Its without the spaces.

**Example (you won't find wallACEwho on the voting page):**

Best Story: Comedy  
**By Royal Decree by Rth** (xxx)  
_**An Antidote to Suspian by wallACEwho **_(xxx  
_Of Redemption, Noses and Comeuppance by yoo-hoo _(x  
_A Letter of Apology by Allyson _(x  
**Miscreants and Murders by King Caspian the Seafarer** (xxx  
_**King Peter, Magnificent One, and Edmund the Dazed by Rose and Thorn**_ (xxx  
**A Challenge of Speech by RuanChunXian** (xxx  
The Stone Gryphon by Rthstewart (x

This brings me to my one-shot. I hope that in the future known authors will consider the well-being of less popular authors. Its not right to kick someone out of a contest because of their story-telling. The purpose of contest if for people to compete, once someone is on a ballot that person should be allowed in the contest. People running the site have no right to go against the opinion of the readers. That is the reader's job.

** Deceit  
**

Corruption. Deceit. Misconduct. Dishonesty. Use whichever word you prefer, but every word represented the truth.

Of course, no one would ever see the truth. Not while everyone adored her living, breathing, fashionable personage. She was a Telmarine. A very beautiful one, I might add. Everyday she stepped into the marketplace with her red and yellow saris, waving her perfect hands and smiling her bright teeth. Men would stare stupidly in awe and girls would moan in jealousy. She was the woman that the slaves wished they were. She was the woman that every man wanted to be with. She was the princess of Telmar. Spoiled by the rotten king.

The king was no better, he brooded thoughts into her like a slimy worm. He gave her the schemes and used her as a pawn. He claimed change and harmony within Telmar, and instead threw his people into the fire. Yes, both the king and his princess were not to be trusted.

At the time, I did not know this when I had came to visit Telmar. I, King Edmund the Just was no fool, but I was new to governing a country. I had never suspected the treachery to come. It takes a certain kind of confidence and ill smile to attempt an act which seemed so wrong–and yet the king was perfectly willing.

It was about three in the afternoon when I arrived in Telmar, the sun burned on my sea worn face as I stepped onto sturdy ground for the first time in many days. I was anticipating at least a Telmarine slave to escort me to the palace, but received no luxury. I looked to my companions: my trusted adviser Puxcat, a half-sized wolf, and to Sir Teepaleep, a proud and sneaky officer. They nodded. They knew as well as I did–the trip was not going to be pleasant.

I walked along with my companions and made sure to tell the others in the boat to ready for departure within the hour. I was on a business trip and there was no room for wasting time. The king had proposed a new law, one which might ruin the peace between our countries. One that could destroy the lives of so many Narnians. Peter and I had decided I would come on a planned visit to arrange the details. What I really wanted to do was give them a piece of my mind! I wanted to punch that Telmarine right in the jaw and watch him get thrown into a dungeon! Of course, if I punched the king, I would be thrown in the dungeon. At least, I figured I would attempt to make peace–and if that didn't work, punching was my second option. The man clearly did not wish to be civil, and he annoyed the bloody hell out of me.

Through the barren streets of dead grass and mud, I speedily walked to the great circular palace of gold. It was easy to distinguish amidst the dull colored housing of broken wood and muddy concrete.

The moment I reached the palace, the two guards standing at the entrance recognized me. "Welcome King Edmund, welcome to Telmar... our Sire has been expecting you." I was surprised to be sure, but held in my thoughts for the king.

The men led me up the grand stairs and through several passageways, and finally into a giant corridor where the king sat in a single golden chair on the opposite end. He smiled and welcomed me into his palace. He said, in what I believed to be his sincerest voice. "Shall we discuss business?"

Though, I fully did not trust a word he spoke, I decided to be at least civil with the gentleman. "King Telmon," I said, "I have come regarding this new law you have presented, and I wish to represent Narnia in its refusal in order to keep the peace between our great countries, as of traditions of old."

The man nodded and stood. "I fully understand the situation," he said gravely, his eyes seemed to drift to his daughter. "Your majesty, the reason for this problem is merely a misunderstanding."

I listened quietly wondering what that could possibly mean. "My daughter seemed to mistakenly believe all animals bring ill will. She is allergic to the fur of felines and found the idea of a country of animals absolutely revolting." He paused, noticing my irritated expression. "No offense intended of course." Though I wasn't sure of his sincerity, I nodded in understanding.

He continued in a gracious tone. "My daughter was at fault of course, and she knows this." He gestured for his daughter, who had been sitting by the throne quietly. "Don't you sweetie."

The king's daughter stood up and walked over with a look of quiet embarrassment. She appeared to be a fully grown woman and looked genuinely sincere with her hurt green eyes and dried tears. I was taken by how beautiful she was, her tanned complexion and dark hair seemed to compliment one another. However, I kept a keen eye, I had been warned by Orieus that the woman was skilled in the practice of swaying young gentleman. I stood with a skeptical brow arched and doubted her explanation was a good one.

Her head was bowed down in mortification and she appeared to be somewhat nervous in my presence. "Your majesty..." she sniffled. "I...I'm sorry...I..." Her hands shook and she paused in what seemed to be shyness. Her father seemed to sense this, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said in a even more gracious tone. "Sweetie, go ahead... King Edmund came to make peace."

I observed as her expression turn from embarrassment to wide-eyed understanding. She looked up at me with clear green eyes that seemed to almost sparkle in the light, and I wondered how a woman like that could be considered deceitful.

"Well...I'm allergic, your majesty," she explained. "I don't want to kill anyone." She paused and glanced out the window with a sigh, "I just can't be around them or I'll become awfully sick." Maybe it was the sincere and sweet look in her eyes. Maybe it was way the way the King patted her shoulder like she had accomplished something. Or maybe I was smitten by a spell that could not be shaken. I couldn't be sure what made her words so believable, but I knew she had to be telling the truth. Somehow, I knew her allergy was sincere. And despite my better judgment, I decided in that moment, that even if they were lying, an agreement would unsure a forceful peace. They couldn't possibly break a pact... could they? They couldn't and the king knew, as well as I did what a signed treaty meant. Thus, I agreed that it would all be forgotten with a signed treaty among the two nations.

The king was delighted with the idea and his daughter seemed relieved. The thought again occurred that maybe, just maybe King Telnon's was merely misunderstood as something he wasn't. Though, I suspected a hint of fake enthusiasm in the King Telnon's words, I figured it must have been due to his attempt entertaining a guest. If his daughter was real, there was nothing to worry about. Right?

"It seems logical to form a treaty between Telmar and Narnia," King Telnon said. "Your a good fellow, your majesty, and a smart one at that."

Though, I fully expected some kind of catch during the arrangements, I discovered there appeared to be none. The treaty was created and signed by both parties in ink. Afterwards, I insisted on receiving a copy of proof that the treaty existed. The king agreed and complimented me on my attire, his daughter also seemed civil, waving good-bye with a grin. Though I found it curious they both seemed so energetic, I was so taken by their happiness and merriment that I left before receiving the copy. This was my first mistake.

I received nothing during my walk back to the city. In fact, I was nearly gone before I stopped myself in my utter stupidity. I halted in the great hall of the palace and felt a rousing bad feeling enter my stomach. It was then I realized, the king did not intend to keep his promise. He never had. Why would he? He just wanted the Narnians to believe that we were at peace. Considering his greedy past, I made the decision to protest. I had to make things right before things got out of hand. Hopefully, the king would succumb to my requests and give in. But, I doubted it.

At first, I attempted to be respectful to the guards. I asked politely for one of the officers to fetch a copy and bring it to me. However, neither guard moved. They pretended I wasn't there. They even seemed to find it funny. The fact I was the King of Narnia seemed to have little, to no effect on them. They just stood straight like statues, only responding in a monotonous tone, but grinned when they thought I wasn't looking.

I tried bribing them, I tried asking, I even tried threatening– I tried practically anything that had worked in the past, but they refused to move. It got to the point where my adviser Puxcat began pulling me away. "Your majesty, I think its best we live before things get worse," he said. However, I refused to leave. I had to receive a copy. A written document ensuring peace. I had to fix my error before it was too late. King Edmund the Just should not this easily be fooled by the man and his daughter.

Regardless of my stern refusal, the guards ignored every word I spoke and practically forced me to leave without the agreement. The slowly moved forward, stating in unison, "Your stay has reached its end. Please leave, your majesty."

I was outraged by the hypocrisy, and sucked in a breathe. "I'm a King and noble, you have no right to take me away until I receive what I have requested!" The guards continued their chant.

"You stay has reached its end," they repeated walking slowly towards me, forcing me to back away.

Puxcat gave me a warned look, seeing my eyes flash with anger. He didn't understand. Most animals didn't. I didn't care, however, I had come here to make peace and I'd rather die than accept defeat. Once, I had made a mistake that could never be undone, I could not let that happen again. I would defeat this. Just the thought of what happened a year ago made my throat constrict and a fresh surge of determination swept into my veins. No, I could not let this happen!

"Sir, "I said, poking the guard's shoulder in mock seriousness. "If you expect me to leave, then I suggest you watch your back, because you might lose it if you keep this up. I am a king and a knight, and if you cannot adhere to my request, then you leave me little choice." My brown eyes glared into his shrinking eyes with intimidation. For a moment, fear made its way onto the officer's face, but his companion intervened.

"Your majesty, King Telmon is busy..." The guard's eyes sincere, but I figured if I could see his face, he would be trembling. "If he promised you in confidence, then do not worry, you will receive your form. Please we need to use this hallway?" I looked from guard to guard and saw the absolute resolve on their faces. I realized their orders were explicit and disobeying them to an outsider was not going to happen. They would never budge. I could hang them upside down from the top of the palace for days. I could torture them, but both would merely die for their country. And surely a war would begin if I attempted it.

With a short nod, I agreed to the outrage. I had no choice. I though I wanted more than anything else to punch those guards in the jaw, but I couldn't. I opened the palace doors swiftly and left Telmar with my dignity slightly injured. There truly was nothing I could do without becoming a murderer.

During the ride back, I spend most of my time wallowing in my stupidity. I prayed to Aslan everything would be ok. I prayed that my error would not affect Narnia. I stayed up all night praying, asking Aslan for forgiveness, but I couldn't shake a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. No matter how long, no matter how much I thought about the situation, I knew it could not be undone. And for the first time in years, I felt much like I did as a prisoner of the White Witch. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how good my intentions, I could never change my actions. Though I knew Aslan would forgive me, I hoped Narnia would survive.

When I returned home, tired from sleepless nights and worn from a treacherous storm, I discovered the full deceit of Telmon. Nearly the moment I entered Cair Paravel, Peter beckoned me into our private study. His eyes seemed distant and weighted with thoughts. I knew something terrible had happened, but I hoped it wasn't too terrible

"I don't know what you did over there," Peter said slowly, "but Ed... King Telmon..." Peter shook his head almost in disbelief, "he declared war."

"He did _what_?" I couldn't believe it! _War... _this is what King Telnon wanted? I could feel Peter's eyes on me as my anger inflamed and I paced about the room in thought.

"He seems to think you brought this upon Narnia," Peter explained and paused for a moment, hesitating," he claims _you_ threatened his soldiers and refused to sign a treaty..." I listened, but my thoughts were drowning me in a pool of regret. "What did you do over there?"

"I didn't do anything." I whispered as I continued pacing. I wondered how a single person could be so deceitful. I really couldn't believe that that King Telnon's daughter truly wasn't allergic. She seemed so sincere... and still she wasn't. Yet, she had to be... she seemed so uncomfortable and strangely embarrassed.

Peter stopped grabbed my arm and rudely halted my in my tracks. "Well, Ed... you must've done something because now were going to war!" Peter gave me the look that read–tell me exactly what happened because now I have to fix your mistake. And although I wanted to tell him, nothing could be done. He wouldn't believe me anyway. Besides that, King Telnon clearly wanted this war. What was there to fix? "Well..." he eyed me like a hawk waiting to pounce. He sighed, his face narrowing on mine. "Ed, you better start explaining. Right now things don't make much sense... I thought you went to make peace with Telmar?"

"Listen..." I looked up calm, serene. He needed to calm down, he needed to listen. I shrugged and look down not being able to hold down my guilt. I closed my eyes realizing again how this mistake couuld never be undone. "We signed a treaty and now it's like it never happened and..." I sighed. Peter didn't seem to believe a word I said. He was staring at me with his fatherly look. The one that makes me feel like I did something wrong.

Of course, I couldn't apologize. I did nothing wrong and no one believed me. I hadn't realized how deceitful the Telmarines could be. One would think signing a peace treaty was sufficient, but not in the least. In reality, it meant quite the opposite.

Deceit. Lies. Falsehood. Trickery. Pick any of these words and you describe the truth of the King Telnon and his daughter. I'm convinced that one day Aslan will teach them a lesson. I hope he does, for they surely deserve punishment for their lies. One lie can cause thousands to die, and they should pay for killing the innocent people that surely will be sacrificed for Narnia and Telmar. But I know I'm not the judge of death; and so I sit, staring out the window into the night, as bright red flames in the distant sea inch closer and closer to Cair Paravel.


End file.
